villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Violet (The Walking Dead)
Violet, also referred to as Vi, is one of the tritagonists and determinant antagonist who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. She is a fisher for Ericson's Boarding School and the former girlfriend of Minerva. Following the death of the original leader, Violet became the de facto leader of the boarding school. She is also a possible love interest for Clementine. If Violet is not saved in "Suffer The Children", then she becomes a supporting antagonist in "Broken Toys". Biography Nothing is known about Violet's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a student at Ericson's Boarding School for Troubled Youth. When she was 11 years old, Violet's grandmother committed suicide while she just watched cartoons, not bothered by the events, resulting in her mother sending her to Ericson's. She also had close friendships with Brody, Tennessee, Minerva and Sophie before the outbreak began. During the early days of the outbreak, the adults at the school left Violet along with the rest of the children to fend for themselves. After Minerva and Sophie's supposed death, Violet became withdrawn and antagonistic, causing a deep rift to open up in her friendship with Brody after feeling guilty. Violet was left in shock when Clementine reveals Marlon of giving up Minerva and Sophie to Delta to save his own skin and killing Brody to cover the scene. Violet enforces Tenn to invite Clementine and AJ to their wake, but cannot bring herself to say a eulogy for Marlon on account of what he did to Minerva, Sophie, and Brody. When Mitch furiously confronts Clementine and AJ, demanding they'd be exiled, Violet stands up for them again and tells them to go back to their dorms while the group holds a vote. Violet votes to let them stay, but is outnumbered 5-3 by the others and goes with Louis to inform Clem and AJ of the decision. Violet and Louis guides Clem and AJ outside the safe zone, Violet wishing they could have stayed. When Clem and AJ are apprehended by Lilly and Abel, Violet and Louis both head back to back them up. When Clementine returns the following day with a injured and sick AJ, Violet has Ruby and Louis treat his wound and sickness. If Clementine goes with Violet, Clem has a choice to either state that Violet is a great friend (would have her be a little disappointed), or that she has feelings for her. If Clementine chose to go with Louis, she would sit on the balcony alone. Saving Violet would then cause Louis to be captured and then he will lose his tongue. If Clementine chooses to save Louis, Violet would then be captured and convinced offscreen by Minerva that going along with the Delta is safer. Violet began to hold a big grudge against Clementine, stating that all she has done was get people hurt or killed, and then stating that she would stop Clementine if she "fucks things up worse". When Minerva reveals that she was the one who killed Sophie, it left her in shock. When Clementine attempts to break out of the cell, Violet attacks her, stating that Clementine would get everyone killed. After Louis accidentally kills Dorian and Clementine defeats Minerva in a fight, Clementine tries convincing Violet to leave, saying that they planted a bomb. Violet was left, not believing her due to Mitch's death and tells Clementine to go. After the explosion, Violet was left blind on her right eye and partially blind on her left if Louis was saved. Navigation Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Protagonists Category:Image Villains Category:Insecure Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Affably Evil